swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Prakith
Prakith Planet data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from its Byss and the Deep Core counterpart). See also: Galactic Gazetteer Prakith is truly one of the foremost fortress worlds under Imperial control. Aside from the considerable military might stationed on and around the world, Prakith is composed primarily of mountainous continents and deep, unpredictable oceans. The natural landscape, a result of the world's ancient tectonic activity, lends itself well to easily defensible outposts and regions that are nearly impervious to ground assault. With mountains and plateaus dominating the landscape and very few open fields for battle, Prakith is among the most difficult worlds to seize by force. The major cities on the planet sprang up on the vast plateaus surrounded on all sides by great caverns and crevasses. Since the hazardous terrain makes ground travel difficult, residents of Prakith are more inclined to own cloud cars and high-altitude Airspeeders, reserving repulsorlift Vehicles dependant on smooth terrain for intra-city travel. Most of Prakith's cities seem to be carved out of the sides of mountains, featuring architecture that embraces jagged lines and bold, towering skyscrapers. Much like the terrain of the planet itself, Prakith's cities are mazes of sharp peaks and deep plunges, adding to the intimidating feeling visitors get on approach to the planet. Prakith Statistics Region: The Deep Core Climate: Temperate to Arctic Gravity: Standard Moons: 2 Length of Day: 27.6 Standard Hours Length of Year: 335 Standard Days Sapient Species: 98% Human, 2% Other Species Government: Dictatorship Capital: Prak City Major Exports: Raw Materials Major Imports: Consumer Goods, Processed Foods History Eons before Prakith's discovery by Imperial scout teams, the world was a violent and fragile place of intense volcanic activity. The planet's molten core was frighteningly unstable, causing the continents drifting on its crust to slam into one another with such force that landmasses compressed and jutting mountains popped up as far as the eye could see. When the planet core cooled to more habitable levels, tectonic activity resumed normal terrestrial levels. As a result, flat land on Prakith is almost unheard of, and majestic, rugged mountain ranges stretch to the horizon from almost any vantage point. Imperial survey teams discovered Prakith during early expeditions into The Deep Core. Due to its relative proximity to The Core Worlds, the Empire colonized and built up Prakith as one of the fist of the Deep Core planets to be "Civilized." As more Imperial citizens flocked to Prakith, the planet earned its reputation as one of the "Fortress Worlds," so named because they were almost as heavily defended as the capital city-planet of Coruscant. More than just a fortress world, however, the Emperor also selected Prakith to be the home office of The Inquisitorius in the Deep Core region. With the dark power of the Inquisitors tainting the world and the heavy fortifications put in place by the Empire, Prakith became a foreboding planet where all treaded lightly. When news of the crumbling of the Empire reached the fortress worlds, Prakith was one of the first planets to support a continued war with The Rebel Alliance. Already in possession of a sizeable planetary defense fleet, Moff Foga Brill embraced the reborn Emperor's campaign of terror against The New Republic and contributed all of his own resources. When the Emperor was once again slain and Byss destroyed, Prakith was declared the capital planet of Brill's holdings as a warlord and lasted many years as an independent military colony until it was captured by and integrated into The New Republic. People Unsurprisingly, the people of Prakith are a relatively subdued and businesslike populace. With the heavy-handed influence of the Empire (And the looming threat of inquisition) constantly felt across the world, few citizens can afford to be anything but cowed. The order imposed by the Empire shows itself in the relative safety and security felt on Prakith- the crime rate is low, and anti-Imperial insurgents are almost nonexistent. The people of Prakith live in relative peace and limited prosperity providing that they do not express any dissenting political views. Military personnel are commonplace in all the cities on Prakith. With a heavy Naval presence above the world, crews of orbiting Starships looking for a little downtime fill most of the cantinas and nightclubs on the planet's surface. The Mining Guild has a strong presence on Prakith as well, and a large portion of the planet's laborers are employees of the Guild in one form or another. The mineral-rich mountains across the world brought a great number of job opportunities to the people of Prakith and, for the most part, they embraced the Mining Guild's presence. As is common on the other fortress worlds of the Empire, the nonhuman population is almost unseen except as slaves or prisoners. Few fell for the Emperor's promises of prosperity and power in The Deep Core as thoroughly as Foga Brill. A former Director of Investigation for the Republic Judicial Department, Brill embraced the order imposed by the Empire after years of chasing the lawless across the galaxy. Given the title of Moff by the Empire, Foga Brill worked day and night to ensure the peace and prosperity of the Empire found its way onto Prakith. A lean, calculating man with graying hair, Moff Brill made sure that the Imperial Navy presence at Prakith was always strong enough to repel an invasion by almost any force. When Brill declared himself a warlord following the collapse of the Empire, his demand for a strong naval presence paid off, and it was not until many years and battles of attrition later that The New Republic was able to oust the warlord from power. Locations Descriptions of several key locations follow. Asonel Cave System The Asonel Cave System is a massive underground spiderweb of natural and artificial tunnels that rests deep within the mountain ranges near Prak City. Miners discovered the cave system in the early days of colonization and they are speculated to be the result of ancient lava flows during days when the planet core was still cooling. When miners first arrived in the cave system, they could pick up gemstones forged by intense heat right off the ground. Later, deep-mining expeditions used the tunnels as a starting point but eventually abandoned the caves following a number of worker accidents. In modern times, the Asonel Cave System is a haven for criminals on the run and rebellious agents in hiding. Periodically, Stormtrooper regiments flush out the caves and round up any suspected criminals for questioning. Citadel Inquisitorius Few structures in the galaxy can inspire as much fear and awe as the Citadel Inquisitorius. A towering black spire that juts menacingly from a position nestled in the mountains, the Citadel is the central base of operations for much of The Inquisitorius. It is here that the High Inquisitors are given assignments and come to confer with others of their order, and is one of the most dangerous and foreboding buildings ever encountered. The interior resembles many of the religious structures found in different parts of the galaxy, with high, vaulted ceilings and row upon row of obsidian columns. Housed within the dark structure are a number of torture chambers and detention blocks that the Inquisitors use to detain and interrogate the most dangerous and strong-willed prisoners. Many citizens on Prakith whisper that the screams of Jedi captured and brought to the Citadel echo across the mountains for days at a time, a chilling warning to all that hear it. Prak City The seat of Foga Brill's power on Prakith, Prak City is composed of towering skyscrapers with pointed tops that cause the city to resemble the lower half of a dangerous, toothy maw. The city itself is not only the capital of the planet but the headquarters of almost all major companies on the world. Constructed on the largest available plateau found on Prakith, the city features a large spaceport capable of supporting a single Victory II-Class Star Destroyer and any number of other civilian and military vessels. Constant patrols of Stormtroopers sweep the city looking for trouble at all times, and the suspicion of the Inquisitors has crept down through the ruling hierarchy to the point where the city's population lives in constant fear of secret police. Adventure Hooks See also: Inquisitor Shynne, Andren Biel The adventure hooks described in this section are meant for GMs only. If you're a player, stop reading now! Behind Enemy Lines Rebel agent Andren Biel was stationed on Prakith to monitor troop movements in The Deep Core. Several weeks ago, transmissions from Biel stopped, and the Alliance sends the party to find out what happened to him. Biel hid in the Asonel caves for the past two weeks, avoiding Imperial patrols after his cover was blown by the secret police of Prak City. The party should be able to discover the caves after asking around the planet, but when they find Biel, it's not long before Imperial Scout Troopers on Speeder Bikes zoom into the caves in hot pursuit. A high-speed chase through the depths of the planet ensues, with the outcome determining whether or not the Alliance learns of an ambush planned by the Imperial Navy. Jedi Business A Jedi from Master Skywalker's New Jedi Order has gone missing on a reconnaissance mission to The Deep Core. Tracking the Jedi's movements to the fortress world of Prakith, the party infiltrates the world and gains access to the Citadel Inquisitorius, where remnants of the Empire's Inquisitors are slowly turning the Jedi to The Dark Side. As the party will quickly discover, breaking into the Citadel proves no easy task when their targets are aided by The Dark Side of The Force. When the party arrives, they are greeted by Inquisitor Shynne, who has a special plan for them: force the Jedi to fight against the party as a final act to push the Jedi over to The Dark Side. Category:Planets Category:Homebrew Content